


Coffee

by Chinasma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinasma/pseuds/Chinasma
Summary: Will decides that today is the last day he spends a majority of his shift staring at Nico Di Angelo before he finally gives up.Of course, that was not what happened.A small drabble written during a time of boredom





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy! 
> 
> Constructive feedback is welcome!! (this is my first piece ever)

**Will Solace**

It had taken 1 month for Will to get Nico Di Angelo's name.

When Will first saw the dark-haired boy walk in through the doors of the small coffee shop, he couldn't tear his eyes away. That day, it had taken several attempts by his two best friends and co-workers, Cecil and Lou Ellen, to get him to stop staring/drooling and focus on making coffee and tea. 

Luckily for him, he doesn't think the boy noticed. 

The first week after that one encounter, Will took on all the cashier shifts he could, and when the boy returned with friends, Will tried his best to catch the boy’s name over the hustle and bustle of the small cafe, but to no avail.

That same week, Lou Ellen and Cecil were suspiciously more mischevious than usual. Rather than allowing him to man the machines (he usually did this job alone while Cecil and Lou Ellen cleaned tables and worked the cash register), they forced him to go out and clean up after the customers. In a way, Will thinks that this is their method of giving him their seal of approval, saying, ' _Go get em, tiger,'_  the way good friends usually do. 

Rolling his eyes at the thought of this, he focuses back on the dark-haired boy, who was curled around another book. ‘ _Just who are you?”_ He wondered, thinking of different names that he supposed would suit the mysterious and dark aura the boy had. 

Finally, after 19 shifts and about a million headaches from serving some _really_ demanding customers (one can only have so much patience), Will had finally figured it out. It was late afternoon and the boy had just left. As Will cleaned up the table, he noticed a small black and silver bookmark (which was quite beautiful if you ignored the coffee stains) with the name, Nico Di Angelo, written in the corner in small, neat handwriting. 

"Wait! I think you forgot-" He turned around only to see the cafe door close as a dark figure retreated into the night. 

Looking down at the small bookmark, he smiled.  _Finally,_ he thought, clutching it to his chest.

This later became his most prized possession. 

While it was simply a name and he "could have just asked for it" (An idea proposed by Cecil and Lou Ellen to which he vehemently refused) it had felt like he had won the lottery. It was almost frightening knowing how much happiness one name on a piece of paper could give him, and how nerve-wracking it was to know that said person was sitting 20 feet away. No matter what he tried to do, like a moth attracted to a flame (or in this case, a star attracted to a black hole?), he just couldn't keep his eyes off of the dark, brooding Italian, who was quietly reading a book (later on, Will would realize that the book was in fact, upside down).

As Will continued to stare, he took note of Nico's long eyelashes that framed his dark orbs, and his ever-present eyebags that contrasted against his otherwise pale skin. Sighing, Will wondered when he would ever muster up the courage to talk to him.

He somehow knew that the day would (probably) never come.

'Maybe someday I'll get rid of this little crush’ he thinks, sighing audibly. 

Looking up at the small black and white clock tucked in the corner of the shop, he realized that it was 12:34 am, meaning that he had spent an hour just sneaking small glances at the boy instead of working. 'Today's the last day I do this. If nothing happens today then nothing ever will' he told himself, willing his heart to stop fluttering every time the Italian so much as looked in his direction. He knew that Nico would never notice him - they didn't even share a single class and rarely ever interacted with one another. 

Despite everything he still couldn't help that small feeling of hope that swelled inside of him. 

"Are you going to do your job or are you going to just ogle him from afar?" A voice sounded from behind him, startling him out of his trance. Face burning, he turned around only to see his manager, Percy Jackson, leaning against an old wooden broom. "Just talk to him - I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

"Absolutely not." Huffing, Will crossed his arms. "He's way out of my league, and I'm pretty sure I'm not his type." He frowned. "Is he even into guys? He probably isn't" 

Giving him a knowing look, Percy shrugged. "In my opinion, I think you should just go for it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah man" 

"Ok"

Taking a deep breath, Will Solace took his coffee-stained apron and took a step towards Nico. 

\--

**Nico Di Angelo**

Nico hated coffee. Scratch that. He didn't like the taste of coffee very much. Despite his obvious distaste for the bitter brown liquid, he visited the local coffee shop on a near-daily basis; not for the smell, or for the cakes (Which he will admit, were quite delicious), but for the blonde, blue-eyed barista. 

When he first walked through the door, all Nico wanted was a hot cup of tea. It was almost the end of fall and he had not brought enough to wear, his ripped jeans doing little to protect his legs from the cold (the things he did for the aesthetic™). As Nico stepped into the small but busy cafe, he was not only hit with the rather pleasant smell of coffee but also with the good looks of the tall, blonde, and tanned boy chatting with a few friends across the bar in a heavily stained apron. After that, Nico came in regularly, often staying in the cafe until closing hours 'studying' while sneaking glances at the blue-eyed boy as he worked. 

Often times, he would hear the blonde yell names such as "CECIL!" and "LOU ELLEN" followed by loud fits of mad laughter from two other voices in the back room, but he could never figure out the blonde's name. 

Later on, after bribing Percy with lots of blue jelly beans and other blue foods, Nico finally weasels out a name from Percy's lips: Will Solace.

\--

As time passed, Nico began to notice blonde more - how beautiful Will looked when he smiled, the way his nose scrunched up when he was irritated, and how ethereal his voice sounded as he laughed with his friends.

Of course, he also noticed how often Will would stare in his direction - did he have something weird on his face?

That night he scrubbed his face extra hard.

The next day, Nico came in later than usual, only to find the figure of Will Solace slumped on a table, fast asleep. Only then did he notice the freckles that danced like stars across the blonde's face, how plump his lips were, and how messy Will's hair always seemed to be. 

Just then, the bell rang, and Nico quickly made his way towards his usual seat, which happened to be right next to Will's place of slumber. Looking up, he saw that Percy Jackson, the cafe's manager, and his best friend, had sat down across from him.   

"I'd prefer if you didn't attempt to molest my baristas, Nico,"

"Shut it, Jackson, you know I wasn't going to do anything," Glaring, the Italian looked up at Percy,

“Fine, Fine. I’ll leave you on your own, Lover Boy,” With a wink, Percy strode back to the cash register to help another customer.

Blushing, Nico buried his nose further into his book, attempting to concentrate on the alphabet soup that swirled across the pages - why did he even bother pretending to read? He was sure that everyone knew he had dyslexia. As he continued to stare at the pages, he noticed that Will had begun to stir from his sleep, yawning and stretching his arms.

‘Gods he’s just so adorable.’ Nico thought, ‘When is he ever going to make the first move?’

As it neared 1 am, Nico was almost ready to leave. He had eaten 3 pieces of Percy's special cake and had 2 cups of (well-made) tea, which was a surprise because this was a coffee shop. It only made him  ~~like~~ admire Will Solace more. As he drifted off into his own small world, he faintly heard Percy's voice. 

"Just talk to him - I'm pretty sure he won't mind," wondering what they were talking about, Nico stared at his book. _Were they talking about him?_ Shifting closer to the conversation, he attempted to listen in on the conversation. 

"- I'm pretty sure I'm not his type." Nico internally groaned, recognizing Will's exasperated voice. While Nico had not exactly made his new crush on the boy obvious, he thought that leaving his favorite bookmark for the barista was more than enough of a hint. As he looked up, he found the blond standing above him, two cups freshly made tea in hand, his face adorned with an awkward grin. 

"Mind if I join you?" The barista paused, looking at Nico through his blonde curls. 

'OhmygodOhmygodOhmygo-' Snapping out of his daze, Nico nodded slowly “Nah, take a seat,” He said, attempting to keep his voice calm. As Will set down the two mugs, Nico could tell he was slightly shaking - nerves?  

\--

**Will Solace**

As he set down the two mugs of tea (earl grey - which happened to be Nico’s favorite drink (don't ask how he figured that one out)) he realized that the Italian has been staring at him. Pink dusting his cheeks, he nodded towards the book Nico was reading.

“I really like that author, have you read any of their other works?” At these words, Nico glanced down at the author’s name. 

“Not really,” Nico shrugged. “I just wanted to give this book a try cause I thought it seemed interesting - I’m not much of a reader, to be honest.”

“Really? Whenever you come in you always have your nose buried in a book,” Will clasped the warm mug in his hands,  bringing it to his lips to take a small sip. Nico bit his lip, thinking for a small while. 

‘Gods he needs to stop being so good looking’ Will thinks. 

With these words, the Italian abruptly lifts his head, eyes wide. 

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Groaning, Will dropped his head into his hands. “And here I was trying to be smooth,” he mumbles into his hands. 

From across the table, Nico thought his heart would beat out of his chest. Will Solace, the unbearably hot and handsome barista, had just said he thought Nico was good looking. Shocked, Nico just stared at the blonde, unmoving. 

“Sorry I’ll just go - ignore what I just said,” standing up, Will quickly made his way to the back room, face ablaze with embarrassment. 

As he stepped through the door, Will pulled at his hair. “Oh my god I 100% fucked it up!” Turning around, he peaked out past the doorframe, only to see that the Italian had left for the day. Filled with disappointment, Will made his way towards the table. Frowning, he realized that Nico had left some pieces of paper lying on the table. 

“What is this?” He muttered, turning the slip of paper in his hands. 

_Call me - 248-xxxx-xxxx - N.D.A ;)_

 Jumping in excitement, Will clutched the phone number in his hands as he punched the numbers onto the keypad of his phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Are you free next Saturday?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave any comments down below!  
> Sorry the flow is awkward or anything - let me know if anything should be changed  
> Edit: I added a second part - Nico's perspective this time and I might continue these shorts idk  
> 


End file.
